In response to Counting Cracks
by Dracia Malfoy
Summary: So what happens when Lily falls for a snape. Wait, we're talking Lily Potter, Harry's son? Who is this Snape! Help me this story has driven me mad!


Response to **Counting Cracks**

**Not my character, not my original idea, just a response. Not making money, just trying to get reviews ^_^**

.net/s/7178023/1/Counting_Cracks

As Lily is slipping into the darkness in which her life has developed, who should walk into her life but… well, at this point does it matter? But to think she finds herself face to face with a Snape. Did Snape have any children you ask? Well… that's quite a long story. You see, while Snape was working in London he may have drunkenly married a muggle girl after finding out he got her married. The child absolutely abhorred his father growing up, especially when he found out he had none of the powers that his mother told him his father had. He was almost as rough as Harry had described Snape to them. But this boy, he seemed almost… how could she describe it? Careful to not show his feelings, but yet very much loving. Honest. Caring of others without showing them. And she fell once more, but this time in love with this young boy. What was she to do when she met Liam Snape?

Careful not to show her feelings she closed them off. Completely ignored them and drank herself to ignorance. But dranking that much had its consequences. She found that out when she woke up one morning, Liam sleeping next to her. He looked so… innocent. He didn't have the hard, judgemental lines on his face when he slept. She began to like that about him, a lot. And as she sit there, looking over every feature, she could barely let out a word as he woke up and looked back. The hard lines returned and she had to frown. Perhaps they had made a mistake? "You know nothing of what happened last night, do you?" He asked matter of factly. She shrugged. He sat up a bit and put a hand under her chin and looked her in the eyes. "You almost brought home another man. A random man you met at the bar we went to last night. But at the last moment you came crying to me, telling me you never wanted to hurt me… that you _loved_ me." She cringed slightly at the way he said it. In a condescending tone. She looked down, and reached up to force his hand away from her, but he stopped it. "Let me finish this Lily Potter." He growled in a tone like she had never heard from him." She put her hand down and looked at him. "I will never say those words to anyone, let alone a girl who fucked me with no knowledge. Not happening." Her heart sank, but he continued. "But, I will hold that girl close and never let her go." Lily looked at him wide eyed. She had never heard him speak like this. He crawled on top of her and kissed her roughly. "Is that what you want?" Ginny gulped in a breath of air, her eyes on him, but also thinking about the future. She nodded. He grinned. "Good, because I will have it no other way.

Lily stood up straight watching her father as he poked a flower into his lapel. She saw that the flower was a light blue rose. Lily had not planned anything, but yet everything was becoming perfect. Her father motioned to her and put his arm around hers. And then, he walked her down the aisle to her husband. On this day she was becoming Lily Snape, and was proud of it. She held her dress up with the other hand so she would not step on it. As she walked, her eyes stayed steady on the man of her dreams. Her love. He watched her as well. To everyone else in the room, he still seemed like a hard-assed bastard who was rude to everyone. Lily knew different though. He was without a father from a young age, grew up as the oddball out of the rest of his family because his mother had remarried a year after he was born to a rich blonde man who had the perfect blonde haired children. Of course Liam stuck out like a sore thumb. "Ahem." Oops, perhaps Lily should have been paying attention. Her motions had stopped by her father stopping in front of the pastor, but she never heard the words. She looked at him reluctantly and nodded. "Good." The pastor said and Lily almost laughed, would that not seem bad at a wedding. Obviously a nod can solve all. Her father kissed her on the cheek and went to go sit by her mother. "Good folks, we are gathered here today…" Lily smiled at her soon to be husband and she saw him grinned back. It was honestly almost cute. Perfect in a way. Lily closed her eyes for a moment and remembered the one time he smiled fully for her.

- flashback-

Liam snape held her close as they lay next to each other under a tree. She wore very… limited clothing. He ran his fingers through her hair. "Lily?" Snape asked quietly. It was odd in a way. She looked at him. "Yes?" He stood up and pulled on his pants, and then put his hands in his pocket and started walking in circles. "I have been thinking. Ever since you got drunk that one time and almost brought a man home, I keep wondering what will happen if I let you get drunk in public again?" She shrugged. "Does it matter? You know I cannot cheat on you anyways. If I could have while drunk, I probably would have long ago." He nodded and stopped for a moment. He pulled a hand out of his pocket holding a small chocolate bird. It fluttered from his hand over to her arm, resting on her shoulder. She tilted her head slightly, questioning. Usually he never got her anything. She loved chocolate, but she rarely even bought it herself. She grabbed the bird and took a bite, eating off the head like usual. She noticed something odd about the inside of the bird. Inside the hallow bottom, was something shiny. She almost choked at the site. Had he really? She looked up at him and he watched her as if waiting for the answer. She jumped up and hugged him. "Yes! Yes Liam, I do!" He pulled her away slightly and she saw the first ever real smile she had ever seen on him, and she knew that this was right.

- present-

"I do." Liam's voice rang in her ears. The pastor turned to her. "Do you Lily, take Liam Snape to be your wedded husband. To have and to hold. In sickness and in health. As long as you both shall live?" She looked at her soon to be husband and then at the pastor and near-whispered. "I do."

Please, please leave a review! My heart burns for a good fic all for me . …. . I want my reviews! Even to tell me it sucks, I promise, I will cherish even those reviews! Review, review, review! Thank you!


End file.
